


War of Needs

by Izarakovic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Futanari, Smut, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: The wolves and the foxes had been in a war since everyone could remember. It's just Mina's luck that she's stuck with an enemy wolf in the middle of a snowstorm, right before the start of her heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Lmao IDK what did I make

Enjoy ;)

.

.

.

.

.

So... how did this happen?

All Mina remembers, she was just trekking through the snowy path between the wolves' and the foxes' territory, trying to find some herbs when she met an enemy wolf. Mina's just a lowly Omega fox whose job mostly consists of searching for herbs and taking care of the pups, so she could only shriek when she met a scouting wolf who brings swords with her.

Mina knows her name; Hirai Momo. One of the most feared Alpha warriors of the wolves. She knows because Momo's the only one who has that pitch-black hair in the wolves' army. Also, the sharp feature and that she's the only wolf warrior who wields a dual sword.

She had been so afraid of the wolf's mere presence that she slipped on her own feet, falling straight to a ravine and injured her own knee. Though, she surely should be grateful because Momo didn't attack her right away, instead she took care of Mina by dabbing snow to her bleeding leg.

And then the snowstorm strikes.

"Seems like we're stuck here for the time being, vixen," Momo scoffs as she watches through the glass window. Mina silently agrees as the black wolf moves to her own spot at the farthest corner from Mina's own, flopping down on her belly and huffs in annoyance.

As Mina had said before, the snowstorm suddenly strikes when Momo was still busy tending Mina's leg. The wolf had been so kind to drag Mina to a ransack hut in the wolves' territory. Despite the worrying condition, at least it provides shelter and warmth to the two amidst the harsh weather. Momo had morphed into her canine form the moment she deems Mina healthy enough and had been pacing around the hut for some time before she lays down.

"Thank you," Mina speaks, softly, though Momo could still hear as apparent by the flick of her ears. "For... saving and not killing me."

Momo rolls her eyes. "I don't fight unarmed foxes."

Sure she doesn't. Mina tucks her face between her forelegs, also already transforming to her vixen form. Her tail coils around her body, loose enough not to touch her injured leg but close enough to warm her body up. She looks over to the seemingly sleeping wolf, thinking about her thicker fur and how warm would it be to snuggle with Momo, though Mina wouldn't want to push any more of her luck.

Momo doesn't harm her though it would be so easy for the wolf to slit her neck open, for Mina's just a little Omega fox who had never wield a sword in her life. The knowledge that Momo wouldn't do anything to hurt her is enough for Mina for the time being. And it's not like she's going to harm the wolf as well so there is zero chance Momo would suddenly attack her in her vulnerable state.

Burrowing deeper to herself, Mina closes her eyes, about to follow Momo's method of wasting the time. She just hopes that her own body will provide enough warmth for herself because the snowstorm doesn't seem to cease soon.

Mina thinks about Jihyo, her leader, and also her friends back at her hometown. How worried they must be. She has not returned and the snowstorm looks like it's impossible to pass through. She wants to tell them that she's fine, she met a kind wolf who takes care of her despite them being enemies though they most likely won't believe in her.

Mina looks over to Momo one last time, finding the wolf serene in her sleep before she, too, slips into the darkness.

.

.

.

Mina wakes up a few hours later, in her human form, but she doesn't feel cold.

Not at all.

The blizzard is still roaring outside, the hut still feels chilly by how thin the walls are, but she feels hot. Not only hot either but _scalding_. She's confused for a while on how does she feel like this when her human skin clearly offers less warmth than her fox form, but it only needs her a few seconds to come to a horrid realization.

She's in heat.

The fear of meeting Momo and the thought of being stuck in a snowstorm had slipped her mind away from the reason she searched for herbs. She was searching for the ingredients for the potion to alleviate her heat, because the prolonged war had declined them from their stock and she has to find some herself or she'll be torturing herself the moment she gets her heat.

But she has to get her heat _now_ of all time, in the middle of a snowstorm without any reliever potion taken, accompanied by an enemy wolf.

Momo is still deep in her sleep when Mina peeks at her but she's sure as hell Momo will wake up soon once her pheromone saturates the finite air.

And that would be a disaster.

Pushing herself to her feet, Mina trembles as slick drips down her thigh from her drenched womanhood. Her wound had healed but the sheer heat is enough to steal all power from her body. She's tempted to open the hut's door to bury herself in the snow to take the heat away from her body but that would be suicide. The poor vixen forces herself to ignore the painful throb in her core as she creeps along the wall, trying to find another protected room for her to hide from Momo.

Lucky for her, she finds a room, complete with a bed and a blanket. A thought comes to her mind about how this hut must be a refugee hut for the wolves who scout the foxes' territory in time like this. But she quickly discards the thought away as she closes the door, ripping her shawl and trousers away before she jumps to the bed, tucking herself under the blanket and starts touching herself.

She just hopes Momo won't hear her moans when she drives her fingers into her core, pumping hastily so she can release herself from the worst of it. Mina pants as the sensation becomes overwhelming for her to endure. Her fingers feel lacking, extremely so, especially with the knowledge that there's an Alpha in her vicinity.

Her core feels warm, sticky with her own fluid and sensitive to the touch. But still, it's not enough, even when she curls two fingers into the opening while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Groaning as she keeps on pumping, Mina writhes on the bed, her other hand slipping under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. A loud moan escapes her lips when she pinches her erect nipple along with pressing her unhooded clit, spreading pleasure all over her body as she vibrates with need.

"Vixen?"

Mina halts.

Her fingers are still deep within her slick walls, stationary as she freezes in fear. She could hear Momo's soft paws tapping repeatedly behind the closed door. But her heat strikes again in a steady, forceful tide of want and she can't help the whine, can't help as she once again moves her fingers into herself.

"Oy, vixen you o–..."

Mina cracks her eyes open at the voice from the doorway, clashing with Momo's widened dark-grey eyes staring at her.

"...–kay?"

Blame her heat, but Mina swears that Momo smells so _good_. The wolf smells heavenly Mina wonders if she smells better up close. She inhales more and more of the fresh, fertile scent of the black-furred wolf, crying out when it drives her insane with want.

Momo smells strong, looks strong and Mina believes in her instinct that this massive wolf could provide everything she wants.

Everything she needs.

"M– Mo.. mo..." Mina calls, weakly it's almost unheard. She could smell her arousal and so does Momo, and it serves as a louder call than any of her speaking would. Momo's muzzle twitches as she takes in the inviting fragrance. The black wolf takes a step back, hesitating, though Mina is sure that she can see desire clouding her grey eyes.

"You're.... you're in heat," the wolf says with her ears flattened to her head. "Fuck– you–"

Mina moans again when her pumping fingers brush against a sweet spot in her front walls. Momo's ears flatten even more but Mina could practically feel her arousal between her hind legs, the tension almost palpable in the small room.

She wants this wolf, Mina decides. Wants to be held, wants to unravel under her touch and wants to be stuffed by her cock. She disregards the fact that Momo is a wolf—an enemy of her kin. The only thing she keeps in her mind is how _perfect_ Momo is to become her mate, to become the sire of the pups she badly wants to bear.

With a pleading whine and a choked sob, Mina lifts her hips to the air, presenting her glistening center to the wolf. Momo is visibly drooling now as Mina keeps on stroking her reddened flesh, hungry to be filled. The vixen lets out another strained moan when Momo finally growls, succumbing to the call as her animal form sheds.

"You need help, vixen."

Mina wails. Momo is tall, looming, with her black hair shadowing her darkened eyes. She's just beyond beautiful and Mina is tempted to taste those cherry-red lips with her own. Her body is nothing but pure muscle rippling under the slightly tanned skin, as expected from the warrior wolf who swing swords as easy as she breathes.

"I can help you."

Momo licks her lips as she rips her own trousers off. Mina groans throatily at the show of the wolf's full length, long and thick and throbbing with its head dripping with precum. The vixen grinds her ass more to her hand as Momo climbs to the bed, wasting no time to slides her cock between Mina's voluptuous lips. She groans as well at the juice covering her pulsing length, slick mixing with her own precum to lubricate her jerky movement.

"I will take you, vixen," claims Momo, the blunt head of her cock pressing insistently against Mina's fluttering hole. But still she waits for Mina to nod, before she sinks, stretching the walls around her cock by every inch she pushes through Mina's clenching muscles.

Mina pushes back with a whimper as Momo hilts, feeling her walls clinging and massaging Momo's cock, greedy for the spurts of precum drizzling from the tip.

"So good, vixen," the black wolf murmurs to Mina's ears, hand settling on her hanging breasts as she drags her hips back. She relishes in the way the submissive vixen moans for her and her only. "Good... good little fox."

Momo snaps her hips forward and Mina chokes back a scream, surrendering herself as Momo takes full control of her. The wolf drills harshly into her and Mina could only help by pushing down in time with Momo's thrust, grinding her hips to angle the cock sliding in and out her core with ease. Mina gasps when Momo kneads her breasts, pulling and pinching the erect nipples as she keeps on pummeling so deep she swears she touches Mina's innermost wall.

Momo's so big, Mina notices amidst everything, feeling the huge cock being shoved down repeatedly to the center of her heat. Mina feels that her walls cling to the cock in such a tight fit, perfectly massaging the veiny member with the wet, hot muscles. She knows that the wolf appreciates the tightness as well as Momo pants heavily on her ears, teeth nibbling on her neck whenever she hits a good spot that makes Mina cries.

"Mmm... so good, vixen," Momo slurs and Mina moans. The wolf rakes her nails over Mina's full hips, digging at times whenever Mina tries to squeeze down on her pumping length. "You take me so well, vixen. Such a good girl."

Mina arches her back at the praise, hungry for more, aching for Momo's cock to fill her in a way she doesn't know how. Momo had stretched her open for more than she could take and yet she still feels empty, wanting something else aside from the hammering length.

"My beautiful vixen... pretty little darling..." the black wolf starts to ramble when her pace becomes messy, telling Mina that she's close to her peak.

She knows she's close as well, with her walls fluttering and clenches even tighter, trying to keep Momo inside to fill her to the brim. Mina reaches back with her hand and Momo catches her, intertwining their fingers above her bruised hip as the wolf leans down, ramming even faster and harder to chase their high.

"Come for me, vixen," Momo mumbles, her hand circling Mina's waist to rubs her clit in a circular motion. Mina moans even louder with Momo's less-than-careful attention to her clit, sending sparks to her jerking hips and creates stars at the back of her vision. "What do you want? Tell me... tell me..."

"Fill me...! Momo– Mo– ungh! I want– ah! Ah!" Mina throws her head back when the black wolf tugs her neck with her teeth. The pressure building at the base of her stomach is almost unbearable if not for Momo's pounding cock and her expert fingers playing with the pearl of her core. "Want Momo– want– ah! Momo! Momo!"

Mina comes with a scream, the knot in her stomach snapping and sends tides of tides of overwhelming pleasure drowning her logic. Her mind is overtaken by glee of being fucked so thoroughly but she could feel the hot splashes against her walls, could feel how her muscles vibrate to milk more of her cum, greedy and aching to be full.

As Momo slowly rides her high, Mina understands, feeling satisfied by the warm and sticky flood inside her. She was right about Momo, for the wolf could satisfy her every want and need. Could sate that thirst within her soul just by her touch alone.

"Beautiful... my beautiful vixen," mumbling to her neck, Momo nibbles on the succulent skin softly as she pushes Mina down to the bed, draping herself on her back to pepper kisses all over her shoulders.

The freezing wind of the blizzard outside still makes the hut chilly at best. But with Momo's gentle weight and warmth above her, Mina feels enough.

.

.

.

Regret comes last, and regret it is that Mina experience right now.

What kind of regret, though, Mina isn't entirely sure.

A loud growl snaps her out of her reverie, calling her back to the reality of her friends surrounding her in a protective manner. Jihyo stands before her in her fox form, snow-white fur standing in aggression as she barks to the blue-pelted wolf also snarling at her. Behind the lone wolf is Momo, the black wolf standing with her chest puffed as she fears nothing of the group of foxes against her and her friend.

The snowstorm had ceased, and the foxes' scouts led by Jihyo had found her, along with a sole wolf with dark blue fur searching for Momo. If not for Momo who sensed her friend's scent, they might have fought already. But still, Jihyo and the other foxes were enraged to see one of them coming out from a hut together with _the_ Hirai Momo, afraid and suspicious if the black wolf had harmed their friend for as long as they got stuck together.

"I assure you foxes, I did nothing to harm your precious Omega," Momo says with an even voice, trying to level the tension. "You can ask her on your own, right?"

Jihyo snarls at Momo. Before Jihyo could say anything, Mina steps beside her and nudges the leader's cheek with her nose. "She really didn't, Jihyo-ah. I was the one who trespassed here and we met. She did nothing and... and she even... helped me."

"Are you sure?" Jihyo turns to her friend, worry clear in her feature. She seems like she doesn't notice Mina's actual meaning and Mina's grateful for that. "Mina-ah, you sure you're okay?"

Mina nods. Jihyo seems like she's still doubting Mina, but she turns to the two wolves then bows once. "If it truly was what happened, my gratitude is upon you who saved my friend. We'll go on our way now."

Momo bows back and her blue friend scoffs, earning her a snarl from Jihyo. The black wolf keeps her eyes on Mina as the foxes retreat. It's as if she waits for Mina to look back, because the moment she does, Momo throws her a gentle smile that sends Mina's heart crazy.

"We'll meet again, my beautiful Mina."

With that, the wolf turns on her feet and leaps across the snow back to her own camp.

Mina flattens her ears against her head. She could recognize that little throb of pain in her chest now. She regrets having to return, regrets having to leave Momo and whatever that was shared in that small decaying hut. Mina knows that wasn't just a simple lust, for Momo had been so attentive for her after her heat ended even when they don't know each other beforehand.

Certainly not love, but Mina wouldn't deny the way her heart leaps whenever Momo looks at her. Wouldn't brush off the way Momo had looked at her so kindly and fondly.

If only their kins are not involved in the war, Mina's sure she will take the chance to leap into Momo's arms. If only they are not enemies, Mina could see herself being in love with the black wolf, could see herself spending the days with her watching their pups playing around their home.

If only.

But Momo had said that they'll meet again.

It might just be a tiny speck of hope, both from her and from Momo. Yet, with whatever left of her heart, Mina finds herself believing.

 

_fin_


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after her departure from her clan, Mina comes across a figure from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because:
> 
> 1) I'm a dumbass who can't move on easily  
> 2) It literally demolished my heart knowing our Minari is going through such a hard time :(
> 
> I decided to make a finale(?) closure(?) for this wolf x fox AU lmao  
> If this doesn't meet your expectation, I'm so very sorry! >.< But I hope y'all can enjoy huhuhu I love you all!

"Mina?"

The sudden appearance of this particular fox must have been the highlight of Mina's day. Or month, probably even her year. The vixen was just tending her pup along the riverside, teaching little Lisa how to hunt for fishes. It hasn't even been an hour, the sun hasn't risen enough that the morning dews haven't evaporated, when a painfully familiar, white-pelted fox shows up at the other side of the river.

Lisa yips and immediately moves behind her mother's legs when she sees the newcomer fox. The young mixed-race pup is terrified; understandable considering how rowdy this Omega fox appears like. Her snow-white pelt looks dirty, with scars and dirt covering her skinny body. Those bright yellow eyes that once shined proud now look tired, but also glowing with pure happiness at the sight of a friend.

"No way," Mina mutters, taking a few steps back. "Jihyo?"

"You remember me!" the white-pelted vixen–Jihyo–howls, effortlessly leaping across the river to Mina's side. She seems like she's about to hug Mina to death, but she stops once she recognizes a trembling pup between Mina's legs. Jihyo approaches Mina slowly, a look of disbelief and joy filling her feature. "Is that really you, Mina? I'm... I'm not mistaken, right?"

Mina nods, still wary. Upon the other's confirmation, Jihyo lets out a laughter, raising up her paw to wipe a single tear escaping her eye.

"Three years... holy shit, after three whole years," Jihyo says, her voice hoarse. She looks like she's still having a hard time to accept that she meets Mina again, with her eyes repeatedly going all over the younger fox's figure and the little pup with her. "I can't believe you're... you're alive..."

Jihyo sobs then, her frail body shaking uncontrollably as she collapses on the ground. "I... I thought you're gone... Mina–"

Feeling her heart crumbles seeing her once proud leader breaks in front of her, Mina pats Lisa to tell her that the other fox is not a threat and approaches Jihyo. She instinctively curls her canine body above Jihyo to provide her some kind of comfort. The older vixen sniffs, nuzzling Mina's furry neck with her face. Lisa, albeit her hesitation, joins her mother to curl beside the foreign Omega fox.

After a few minutes of cuddling each other, Jihyo clears her throat, wiping the remaining of her tears and stands up on wobbly legs. She puffs air to Lisa as an act of greeting even though the pup avoids her.

"Your pup is so pretty," Jihyo absentmindedly praises. A smile forms on her lips at the sight of Lisa cuddling Mina's hind legs. She looks up to Mina then, noticing how Mina stares at her worriedly and chuckles. "You don't know how happy I was when I saw you across the river. After everything that happened... so this is where you've been all this time, Mina?"

Mina nods. "Yes, this is where I've been living for the past three years. Jihyo I... I admit I, too, was surprised when I saw you there. What are you doing here?"

Jihyo's expression falls after that. "I... left. I left the clan almost half a year ago. After you were gone, Mina, everything just kinda... went wrong. The clan leaders were becoming so toxic and so full of themselves. They don't care about us so... a lot of us left. It just doesn't worth anymore to fight alongside a clan that only cares about their own greed."

Silence engulfs them for a while. Mina finds herself drawn to the scars lining Jihyo's once beautiful coat and the visible shadows of her ribs. She feels bad to her fellow Omega. What happened to Jihyo? How did the once proud leader of the foxes' scout team become like this?

"What happened to you?" Mina asks, nosing the newest-looking scar right above Jihyo's shoulder.

Jihyo laughs again as she rolls her eyes. "Well, traveling alone is worse than I think it is. I'm a good scout but I'm bad at fights, hence the wounds."

Mina whimpers in pity. Jihyo seems to notice this because she nudges Mina away from her body. "Hey, enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah," Jihyo nods, "You went missing the night when the raid happened. We thought the wolves got to you, and we were so afraid. Especially considering you were pregnant that time. We thought the wolves killed you or worse..."

Jihyo couldn't finish her words when a figure steps out from behind the shrubbery. It's a wolf, lean and small for its Alpha status with midnight blue coat and white paws. Its left ear is torn off, giving the wolf a menacing appearance as it advances at the two foxes cautiously. Its eyes radiate confusion for a few moments at the sight of Mina being so close to Jihyo. It looks back and forth between the two before it snarls at Jihyo who growls back.

Mina immediately jumps between them when she senses the agitation in the air. The wolf raises its eyebrows in surprise at the vixen's gesture but backs off slightly when Mina barks.

"Who is she, Mina?" the wolf asks, its tone suspicious but gentle.

"She's my friend," Mina answers sternly.

The blue wolf furrows its brow. It stares at Jihyo, who seems shocked that her fellow fox could talk down a wolf, then growls at Mina yet without any menace in its tone. "You know never to trust a fox."

Mina scoffs. "And _I am_ a fox, in case you forget. Do you not trust me?"

The wolf opens her maw, about to retort but decides against it. It looks conflicted, seeing Mina defending the foreign, trespassing fox. But then it huffs, flicking its right ear once. "Apologies. I'll call Momo and the others."

With that, the blue wolf leaves the scene. Mina turns to Jihyo with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. Seungwan has always been so wary of any outsider around our area."

"I... think I've come across her before," Jihyo says, if a bit hesitating. "You know her?"

"She's the guardian of our pack," Mina confesses, much to Jihyo's surprise.

"Wait, what? You're in a pack? A _wolf_ pack?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wait, don't tell me..."

"Yes, Jihyo." Mina meekly nods. But her eyes are directed downwards as if she's afraid to see the look of judgement from her dear friend. "The raid that night... was only a cover so I could escape with the wolves. There are also people from the wolf-kin who felt sick by our never-ending war and decided to escape. Momo asked me to come with her. So I did. They feigned a raid so Momo could fetch me. Then, we left with the Velvet Fangs pack and traveled here."

"I see..." Jihyo hums, tail swiping back and forth as she digests Mina's words. The white fox sighs, then, shrugging her shoulders uncaringly. "Can't say I didn't expect it, considering how you acted after you got pregnant with the wolf. So... Momo, isn't it? Your mate, I mean."

"Yeah.."

"And this pup is hers, right?"

"Yes. Her name's Lisa."

"Ah... a mix. She's cute," Jihyo giggles, leaning down to greet Lisa one more time. The pup seems to be less wary of Jihyo but still she hides behind her mother's legs.

Seeing Jihyo acting so kind to her pup makes Mina wonder. Is she not mad? Mina basically dumped her clan to run away with the love of her life. Despite how romantic it sounds like, there's still a bit of guilt in her heart knowing she had abandoned the clan that was once her home.

So she asks, inquiring Jihyo about her opinion which the other fox answers with a laugh.

"Considering how I also left the clan abandoning all my duties, I don't think I have the right to judge," says the white fox, shaking her head. "It's just... I'm glad that you're alive and well. Sana and the others must have been relieved if they know that you're okay. We left the clan together, but somehow we got separated. I wish they are also well."

Mina nuzzles Jihyo affectionately at the warm smile the older Omega gives her. They stay close for a while, sharing each other's scent until Seungwan returns with a group of wolves in her wake. The blue Alpha tugs Mina and Lisa to stay away from the newcomer fox. Knowing that it's not her place to interfere, Mina steps back, closer to Momo, who immediately wraps her body over Mina's significantly smaller one.

"Greetings, vixen." A massive wolf with dark orange pelt followed by an even bigger wolf with dark green shading her fur nods to Jihyo. She signals her pink-furred mate to inspect Jihyo while Seungwan stands to the side, ready to defend her pack mates if Jihyo decides to attack.

The orange wolf clears her throat once before continuing, "My name is Kang Seulgi. I'm the lead Alpha of this pack. I have been informed that you are a friend of my pack mate, Mina. Considering how our clans clashed with each other back in the days, I must know your reasoning to come this far away straight to our pack. Please, do tell us."

Jihyo knows better than to lie about her journey, so she retells everything to the pack leader starting from her distrust to her own clan that ultimately leads to her leaving the clan. She adds a few explanations about her wounds whenever the pink wolf–Joohyun–asks about them.

After listening to her story, Seulgi turns to Mina, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Mina nods quickly as she could perfectly understand Seulgi after three years of living together. The orange wolf huffs to Seungwan, and the blue wolf's tense figure relaxes almost completely as she takes a few steps back.

"Mina told us that you're trustworthy enough. So I will let you roam around our territory until whenever you want. It seems like my mate wants to tend your wounds as well," Seulgi winks at Joohyun who smiles, "So you're fully welcome to rest in our nest. Sooyoung and I will take my leave. Wan, go with Hyun to get Jihyo to the nest. Yerim is there with the pups. Momo, Mina, can I trust you two for scouting duty today?"

At her pack mates' agreement, Seulgi smiles, and she turns on her paws toward the forest. The green wolf, Sooyoung, follows her dutifully. While Seungwan leads Jihyo and Joohyun to the other side of the forest after she brushes her body lightly to Mina, expressing her apology for acting so suspicious before. Mina answers with a light nip to the blue wolf's healthy ear, which elicits Seungwan's small laugh.

Mina watches until the three disappear among the bushes. A wet nose touches her cheek and she giggles, turning to her mate who is staring at her with her warm golden eyes. The vixen smiles and snuggles herself to Momo's chest. Momo chuckles and playfully bites at Mina's nape, before nosing her collarbone and licks her jaw.

"Shall we go?"

.

.

.

No matter how many times she does this every day, nothing would be able to take away the happiness and serenity Mina feels every time she walks around the territory only with her mate and her pup. Momo walks alongside her, the wolf's gaze firm, but her hand is soft and warm as she holds Mina's own close. A few meters ahead of them, little Lisa runs around in her canine form chasing butterflies.

With a content sigh, Mina leans her head to Momo's shoulder, feeling a bit funny that her wolf mate isn't even a head taller from her. Yet that's what makes it comfortable leaning to Momo, as the wolf combs her black hair back before she rests her head over Mina's.

"What are you thinking?" Momo mumbles. She recognizes how Mina always cuddles to her whenever the vixen has something in her mind, and Mina giggles at the question.

"Nothing much." Shrugging, Mina plays with their intertwined fingers. "I'm just a bit surprised that Jihyo suddenly showed up like that. Just after I thought I've left everything behind."

Momo hums, placing a kiss on top of Mina's head once. "Well, it seems like you're not the only one from the fox side to leave everything behind."

The vixen laughs softly. "I agree."

Lisa returns to her parents with a bunch of flowers between her maw. As she's still only about two years old, she hasn't been able to change into her human form and could only prance around in her canine form. Her fur, mainly black with a tuft of orange at her chest and white at the tip of her tail, lustrous under the gentle morning sunlight.

Mina picks up her pup and tucks her close to her chest. Lisa barks, happy, offering the flowers she brings to her mother. The pup then curls to Mina's chest as her parents continue their journey across the wide plain. A soft kiss given to the fur between her ears has Lisa barking aloud, and Mina giggles at her pup's wild antics as the young mixed-race reaches up to her sire with her tiny paws.

"I couldn't believe it's been more than two years since she was born," Momo says, patting Lisa's head fondly. "We've gone through a lot of things before we reach this place. I'd say Lisa herself is a miracle."

Mina nods, finding herself agreeing with her mate's thoughts. After having her heat spent together with Momo, she was both surprised and terrified to know that she got herself pregnant. She's pregnant with a wolf's pup, and she's afraid just what kind of persecution she and her pup will face once she gives birth. But Momo showed up suddenly at the foxes' camp, stalking through the night only to check up on her, coming to an understanding that she's going to become a sire and requested Mina to run away with her.

The journey to their current territory wasn't free of trouble either. With the tension lingering between her and the wolves also Joohyun who was also pregnant that time, safe to say that Mina only had Momo on her side back then. The winter that time was harsh, with the lack of food and the increasing number of hungry predators looming around. It was hard enough for a normal pack to go through, even more so when they have two pregnant Omegas with them; one of them being a fox.

They're lucky that their pack is such a kind, receiving pack that Mina didn't feel estranged once they spent some times together. They accept Mina as how she is, willingfully putting aside everything ever happened between the two clans for them to consider Mina their own.

Lisa was born a few days after they found this place, in the warmth of spring and into the welcoming hand of a family. Joohyun's pup, Jennie, was born before that, back when they were still struggling to pass through the unforgiving winter. They all celebrate the two pups' birth together, happy for each other and for themselves after being successful to find a place for their own.

"Mina?"

Momo's soft call tugs Mina back to reality. Without realizing it, they have arrived at the end of the area they have to scout today. Her mate is staring at her with a raised eyebrow, probably questioning why Mina got so lost in her own thoughts before. Mina giggles, leaning in to place a soft peck to Momo's lips. In her embrace, Lisa yawns, tired after the hunting lesson and playing around in the field.

"I'm so glad to be able to meet you," Mina says, her gum showing as she smiles as wide as she could. "And Lisa, too. You both are a blessing to my life."

The black wolf chuckles. Her nails elongate as she scratches a few new marks at a tree bark. She steps back after she's done, admiring her work, before she turns to her mate and once again kisses Mina on the lips.

"And you two are _my_ blessing. I love you, Mina."

.

.

.

Home is warm, like how it always is.

Lisa leaps down straight to Jennie who is playing with Jisoo, Sooyoung and Yerim's pup, totally forgetting her own fatigue for the sake of playing with her friends. Seulgi and Sooyoung just returned from a mini-hunt, bringing the pack their meal for the day before they have to hunt big prey tomorrow with Momo and Seungwan joining in.

Yerim, who is busy preparing their meal today, greets Mina happily.

"Minari, you should tell your friend to stay with us, y'know," says Yerim, snickering. "Someone seems to be interested in her."

The younger wolf tilts her head to the nesting corner, showing Mina a view of Jihyo in her human form. Joohyun seems to have done a great job patching Jihyo up. The girl, now clean from any dirt, is currently sipping her tea while reading a book belonged to Joohyun. She rests comfortably against the lumbering blue beast drifting to sleep behind her. Seungwan's one ear flicks when she hears Mina and Yerim stifling their chuckle, though the older wolf ignores them and closes her eyes again.

Mina giggles and whispers to Yerim, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to convince her later."

Feeling an arm sliding around her waist, Mina instinctively leans in to her mate's stronger figure. Yerim rolls her eyes at the two, mouthing, "PDA", but Mina only laughs as she tilts her head to let Momo nuzzles her neck. Joohyun knocks the Alpha's head once to tell them to cease the disgustingly-sweet-yet-sickening-scene; as described by Joohyun.

Though, leave it to Seulgi to annoy her own mate by doing the exact same thing to Joohyun, followed closely by Sooyoung who grabs Yerim into her embrace because she doesn't want to be left behind in affection. It earns Seulgi a punch on her face from a flustered Joohyun. Sooyoung laughs at them, before receiving a punch on her own, making the largest Alpha in the pack wheeze in pain clutching her stomach.

It's such a normal day in the house for the pack. Filled with warm laughter, loving kisses and excited barks from their pups, far from the cruelty and rage of war.

It's such a normal day at home, and Mina holds no more regret.

 

_Fin..._


End file.
